


And now...

by GodofwarAtreus



Series: The God and Mortal [2]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Fights, Harassment, Kratos is a Good Parent (God of War), Protective Kratos (God of War)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodofwarAtreus/pseuds/GodofwarAtreus
Summary: (Y / N) and Kratos went to take refuge in Scandinavia with K. A new life opened up to the couple. But their peaceful life will be scorned by the Gods of Midgard.
Relationships: Kratos (God of War)/Reader
Series: The God and Mortal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056026
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was perfectly calm, the wind was blowing lightly causing the leaves to move, the birds were singing, the sound of the river was just as relaxing. You loved this place. There was no one who came to yell at you, everything was calm and peaceful, even though the cold was tugging at your scars.

After what had happened in Greece, you and Kratos had traveled, with K, to Midgard. Kratos had wanted to get as far away from this land of misery as possible, he didn't need to convince you to follow him. You would have followed him anywhere, as long as you were with him you didn't care.

K had grown up, he was becoming a man now, and you were lucky enough to give birth to two more children, two sons, Atreus and Anikitos. Unlike his brothers, Atreus was born on a moon too early and he was often ill, especially in winter, it was not uncommon for him to spend several weeks in bed. Fighting fever and cough.

Kratos spent most of his time hunting and testing himself to control his anger, he often took K with him. Much to the chagrin of Atreus who remained bedridden and Anikitos who clung to Kratos as soon as he returned. Atreus was jealous of K. The elder never got sick and he was closer to Kratos. You reassured Atreus as best you could. You knew Kratos cared about him as much as you did. Remember the nights when the Spartan slept with Atreus to warm him up or watch over him while he slept when he was just a baby.

You sighed as you finished making dinner as your gaze fell on K, Atreus and Anikitos who were playing outside. Well, no, Atreus had been shooting arrows at a target for several hours, Anikitos toyed with a bunny-shaped figure, and K was watching them by sharpening the blades of those twin swords.

"Boys! Come, dinner is ready."

The boys quickly returned to the house to have their meal with their very mother. You served stew bowls to your sons before using them to eat with them. When the meal was swallowed up, K and Atreus were busy doing the dishes while you cleaned the table. You stared blankly as you passed her rag over the same spot several times when you were pulled out of your thoughts by Anikitos pulling lightly on your top.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," you reassured, ruffling the boy's hair. "Stay inside for a bit. Wait until your father returns to continue your training."

"If he ever comes home," Atreus commented as he went to put the bowls away.

"Don't disrespect father, Atreus!" K growled, glaring at his brother.

"You know I'm right!"

"Enough of you two! Stop it right now! Atreus, your father does everything he can to make us have a descent life. Don't disrespect him when he's away. And you, K, don't start. not arguing with your brother. Did you forget what your father told you about your anger? I couldn't tolerate that... and neither did your father. Did I make myself clear? "

K and Atreus looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes before nodding, telling their mother they got it right and apologizing to her. You were nodding your head slightly in satisfaction when Aníkitos jumped and threw himself into your arms.

"Aní? Did you hear something?" you asked, hugging Aníkitos.

"There... There is someone coming... Quickly...," Aníkitos explained, shoving his face into his mother's dress.

You didn't have time to say anything but a roar was heard and the walls of the house began to shake, causing dust to fall. Everything calmed down again, but it only lasted a few seconds, as someone banged on the door, startling Aníkitos and Atreus.

"Come on out!" cried a man. "It's no use hiding anymore. I know who you are..."

You quietly approached the door to enter. K and Atreus would ask you if you knew this person and what he wanted. You motioned for the boys to be silent so that the stranger wouldn't hear them.

"More importantly, I know what you are!" continued the stranger.

"Boys. Beneath the Floor. Now!" you ordered in a low voice and heading towards the fur to reveal the hatch.

"But... you and father forbade us to go down there," Atreus said, hugging Anikitos against him. "Who is that?"

"I do not know," you replied, opening the hatch.

"What's he talking about?" asked K lost.

"I do not know. Get in."

The boys quickly hid under the floor of their house as you closed the trap door that you covered with the fur. You took your dagger that you hooked to your belt. You heard the stranger say he just wanted you to tell him what he wanted and that there was no point in spilling blood. You walked to the front door to open it wide to a man with a redneck cut and a brown beard, he was bare-chested and his upper body and arms were covered in runic tattoos. The stranger smiled with all his teeth when he saw the woman in front of him.

"Well, well, well...," Baldur commented as he moved closer to you. "I wasn't expecting this. Long way from home, aren't you?"  
  
"Can I help you?" you asked in a measured voice.

"Oh, you already know the answer to that," he replied, taking a section of your hair to play with.

"Don't touch me," you say, pushing back Baldur's hand. "I don't know what you're talking about. Leave! My husband will be back soon."

"Ahahah! I who thought you were such wise beings," Baldur commented, wiggling his fingers with a sneer. So much better than us. So much smarter. But you and your husband are hiding in the woods like cowards.

"I don't know what you are looking for and what you want, but I don't have it. Go now."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Baldur said, running his hand over his beard. "But for that, you'll have to kill me."

You drew your dagger to plant it in Baldur's shoulder as he grabbed you by the throat. You couldn't breathe, you clawed at the wrist of the unfeeling God who sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm... Really disappointed. If you can't give me answers, maybe your husband can."

You saw Baldur withdraw the dagger from his shoulder without making a painful complaint. The God Ase planted it in your shoulder, making you cry out in pain when you were thrown against a tree trunk. You took their breath away and you saw stars. You tried to get up, in vain. Baldur calmly moved closer to you as you grabbed the handle of your dagger and yanked it out. You pointed your gun at Baldur, which made him smile. He was amused.

"You really think you can beat me, sweetheart? You're just a mortal. What can you do?"

Baldur slapped your wrist, causing you to lose your grip on your dagger which fell in the snow. The God Ase grabbed your hair, making you moan in pain as he picked up your weapon.

"You know, you pissed off the last person that needed you to piss off. But if I bring you to her, she'll finally break that curse that mother put on me."

Didn't you understand what he was talking about? Did someone send him here? What curse was he talking about? You don't have time to understand that you were pinned to the ground, face down. Baldur put his foot on your head as he cut your top off, injuring your back. Odin's son began to mutilate your back, making you cry out in pain. You struggled as best you could, but that only made the mutilations even more painful. Baldur sighed in annoyance when he saw that Kratos still hadn't returned, despite your cries of pain and distress.

"You're not screaming loud enough," he said, getting up and grabbing you by the hair. "I know you're here! Hurry over or your wife will pay the consequences!"

You held what was left of you high to hide your chest as you planted your fingernails into Baldur's wrist as he pressed the blade of your dagger to your throat.

"We all know this path will take us and believe me, I would like to avoid it."

You felt yourself getting weaker and weaker. You had a headache and a backache, you had lost a large amount of blood due to the mutilations which continued to ooze blood. You felt yourself losing consciousness, sinking into unconsciousness, you thought you heard a cry of rage then went completely black. When you came to your senses, you realized that you were no longer outside, someone had taken care of you. The pain tugged at your shoulder and back. You groaned when you heard the voices, choking through the door, of Kratos and the boys. You straightened up, not without difficulty. You moaned in pain as you sat on the edge of the bed.

"You better lie down."

Your gaze fell on your husband, Kratos. You couldn't help but get up to get closer to him, but the God of War was faster than you. Kratos was hugging you, being careful not to cause you more pain. You sighed, pressing your cheek against those pecs and grabbing her waist.

"I thought I was losing you," Kratos said, kissing your hair. "Did you know this stranger?"

"No," you say see her squeeze. "The boys?"

"They are fine. They are in their bed now. I told them they can see you tomorrow. They stayed in hiding. You did well."

You were relieved to know the boys were okay. It was the main thing. Kratos led you back to your bed. You lay on your stomach, relieving your bruised back. The Spartan had treated you while you were unconscious. The injury to your shoulder was mild and you might have bruises tomorrow.

"You stay?" you asked, looking at Kratos who was sitting on the edge of the bed, turning his back to remove his thong and fur.

"Yes, there might be another one," he said, lying down in front of you and wrapping his arm around your waist.

"Did you kill him?"

"I did what I had to do, woman."

"Kratos... are you okay?" you asked, stroking her cheek.

"Yes."

"Kratos..."

“I'm tired,” he said with a sigh.

"Sleep, agápi."

"You should sleep too."

"I'll do it. Don't worry."

"I never have to worry about you."

Kratos fell asleep hugging you. You stroked her cheek before falling asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks to Ellie for commenting. I hope you will enjoy the rest

A month had passed since the attack on this stranger. Your wounds were now healed. You must have reassured the boys and Kratos as soon as you took off your bandages. It was adorable and annoying at the same time. You couldn't take a single step without being watched.

You cut the axe on the log which split in two. You picked up the logs for the fire.

"Mommy, help," Anìkitos said stretching out his arms to you.

"Yes, yes, here," you say, giving the boy a log. "Thanks, Ani."

Anìkitos was smiling, happy to be of service to you before rushing into the house to put the log away with the others. You followed the little one inside. You were putting the logs away when the door opened to see Atreus rushing to your side. The archer was hugging you, burying his face in your fur and mumbling.

"Well," you began by hugging Atreus. "Is that so bad going?"

"I have shown proof and that is not enough, he said, staying with his face shrouded in his mother's top. It's not fair. He doesn't know anything..."

You didn't have time to answer him as the door opened on Kratos. Atreus watched his father out of the corner of his eye before turning his head to look at the logs as the Spartan moved closer to him and his mother.

"Let go of your mother, boy," Kratos ordered sternly.

Out of pure provocation, Atreus tightened his grip slightly as he pressed his cheek more against your fur, ignoring Kratos. You sighed lightly as you gently lifted Atreus' arms from your waist and told him to listen to what his father had to say. The boy sighed, but he obeyed. He was peeling away from you to face Kratos.

"You lost control," Kratos said, eyeing Atreus.

"That thing was trying to kill us!" exclaimed Atreus. "It's not like you don't get angry in a fight."

"Wait, what was it that tried to kill you?" you asked, looking at Kratos.

"A troll!" K shouted from outside.

Kratos groaned, giving K a stern look who came in with rabbits hanging from his belt. The teenager stuck his tongue out at the God of War as he went to put the game with the rest.

"I thought you went to check your traps?" Kratos growled, crossing his arms.

"Yes, but I passed not far from the old temple and saw you beating the troll."

"The old Temple? I forbade the children to go there. What were you doing there?"

Kratos sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. K took Anìkitos to go and wait outside. You gave Kratos a stern look, a look the Spartan ignored.

"Anger can be a weapon," Kratos replied, returning his attention to Atreus. "If you control it, use it. You clearly cannot. When you lose..."

"I haven't been sick in a long time," the boy cut in. "I'm better now."

Kratos and you looked at each other without saying anything about it. It was true that it had been a while since Atreus had had a fever. You shrug your shoulders, turning your back on your husband and your son to finish putting the logs away.

"Fine," Kratos sighed, kneeling in front of Atreus and raising his hands up to him. "Come on then."

"You want me to hit you?"

"I want you to try."

Atreus sighed as he raised his fist which he slowly lowered towards Kratos' hand who did not hesitate to strike his wrist, much to the amazement of his son who massaged his aching wrist.

"OWWW! What are you..."

"Try again."

Atreus sighed as he knocked down another punch with a little more motivation, but Kratos slapped his wrist again. This annoyed the boy who clenched his fists.

"Why are you doing that?" Atreus asked irritably.

"Too slow," Kratos answered unmoved. "Try again."

Atreus brought down another punch that was blocked again.

"Cut it out!" Atreus exclaimed more and more angry.

"Weak. Again."

"Krato... take it easy," you asked worriedly.

Atreus slammed another punch on Kratos' hand, which hit his wrist again. The boy was yelling at his father to stop doing this to him. Kratos urged him to start hitting her again under Maud's worried gaze who wanted them to stop it. Atreus slammed his fist down hard on Kratos' hand, but the Spartan suddenly lowered his hand. Atreus was swept away by his momentum, he stumbled into the hearth of the fire only to collapse to the floor, coughing. You wanted to go help your son up, but Kratos told you to stay back as he got closer to Atreus. The Spartan grabbed the boy by the arm and forced him to stand up before kneeling in front of him.

“Your anger… You can get lost in it,” he said, eyeing Atreus hard. "The path ahead is difficult. And you, Atreus, are clearly not ready."

"I would never know with you anyway," Atreus commented as he jerked his arm out and went to isolate himself in his room.

"Boy!"

"Let him calm down," you say as you finish putting the logs away. "And explain to me instead what happened during that hunting trip. Did you fight a Troll with Atreus?"

"A Troll took our game. We had no other choice, (Y / N)," he explained briefly as he sat down at their table. "He's not ready."

You moved closer to Kratos, putting your hands on those broad shoulders.

"Yet I forbade the children to go to the old Temple. Why did you take him there?"

"He was with me, (Y / N). He wasn't afraid of anything. I wanted to see how he fared in the hunt and against the Draugrs. He lost control to the Troll."

"He's still a child, Kratos. The boys are not Spartans. They are not soldiers."

"I know."

“Mommy Father,” Anìkitos called from the garden. "Can I come in, me?"

"Yes, honey. You can come home," you said, stepping back to the boys' room. "I'm going to go see Atreus."

"Like father, like son," he thought to himself.

"It's unfair," Atreus said, resting his head against your chest. "I've trained hard and he's ready, mother. But he refuses to see him."

“Your father just wants to protect you,” you say in a soft voice. "You also need to learn to control your emotions and practice a little more. I also talked to your dad. We'll see what we do okay? But I don't promise anything."

Atreus pulled away from you, giving you a delighted smile, nodding his head before hugging you. You kissed your chuckling son's forehead. You left the room to join Kratos, K and Anìkitos. The Spartan was standing on the doorstep, he was carrying Anìkitos who was sobbing as he clung to his neck.

"Kratos?" you asked as you approached your husband and you saw that K was in the middle of the garden, his twin blades in hand, looking closely around him. "What's going on?"

"Anìkitos heard someone," Kratos replied without taking his attention away from the garden. "Get your things ready. We are leaving."

"Really?" you asked surprised, taking Anìkitos in your arms. "Is it that bad?"

"Our house is no longer safe. We're going to have to get it back," Kratos replied without taking his eyes off K. The teenager turned to his father. The two were staring at each other silently when K put away his twin blades as Atreus came close to him.

"Thought I wasn't ready," Atreus said, fixing his bow to his shoulder.

"You are not. But we have no choice now. Prove me wrong."

"Yes sir."

Kratos nodded slightly, he went inside to see you prepare everything you are going to need for this trip. Anìkitos was watching his father who took an axe and his shield when his gaze fell on the trap door. The little one followed his father's gaze before going to fetch the scarf attached to a basket. Kratos stared at the basket behind his back before kneeling down to allow you to put Anìkitos in the basket.

"Do you have everything you need?" Kratos asked you, straightening up.

"Yes."

"So let's go."

The family was leaving their residence to set out. Or? They ignored him. They just knew they were going to have to make their home safe again. What they didn't know was that Baldur was watching them in good company.

"You can't kill her now," Baldur said with a sneer. "He'll kill you before you even lift a finger."

"I'm not stupid Baldur. I just want her to die and have Kratos. Don't get me wrong, it's not love."

"I wonder why I'm helping you with this. Even I think you're even crazier than me."

"I've done my end of the bargain for Odin, now I want what's rightfully mine, Baldur."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ellie for her comments :)

"He has a red tattoo," K said, smiling at Atreus.

"Father! He has an axe," Atreus continued, chuckling.

"Father! He has a beard."

"Stop it," Kratos ordered, growling.

K and Atreus chuckled as they quickly passed their father. You were smiling and having fun seeing the boys laughing. It had been a few hours since the whole family had left their home to venture into Midgard. You did not know what to expect for you and your family, but you were ready to do anything to protect your family.

"Mommy?"

You looked up to see Anìkitos who had just lifted his head from the basket, staring at you with a puzzled look.

"Yes, Anì?"

"Where are we going?"

That's right, you and Kratos hadn't thought about it. You stop, forcing Kratos, K and Atreus to do the same. The Spartan was pondering where they could start when your gaze fell on the mountain. Kratos looked at you before looking at the mountain in turn.

"Do you want to start there?" Kratos asked looking at you.

"Yes."

"The mountain?" K asked puzzled. "Why?"

"A hunch," you say as you set off again. "Let's go."

"Father... Will we see others on the road?" Atreus asked, catching up with Kratos.

"Yes."

"Friendly?"

"No."

"They'll try and rob us?"

"Possibly... Yes..."

"Oh..."

There was a slight smile on your lips, you ruffled her hair telling her that they couldn't trust the first person they would meet on their journey. They were sinking into ruins, it must have been an hour or two since the family had left their house and they were sinking into Midgard. So far, everything was fine, even though you had the unpleasant feeling of being watched. Kratos, K, Atreus and Anìkitos could hear someone screaming at an animal that was crying out in fear.

"Kratos."

"I saw," the Spartan replied, putting his hand on his wife's back.

The family made their way to the bridge, approaching the blue-skinned dwarf who was hitting the animal that refused to step forward before turning to them growling.

"Can't get this sloe-eyed cockdump to cross the brighe! Hrmph!" Brok exclaimed irritably.

"It's because she's scared of something in the trees over there," Atreus said, eyeing Brok.

"There's what now?"

Atreus turned to you and Kratos, telling them that the thing that frightened the Jenny was hiding among the white-trunked trees. You asked your youngest son to pass you his bow and one of his arrows. Atreus obeyed without questioning and he handed his weapon to his mother who aimed at the trees before shooting her arrow. They could all hear the cry of the rapidly fleeing monster.

"You were right," Kratos said looking at Atreus who was getting his bow back.

"Hey ... You must be smart or somthin ', boy," Brok commented as he began to push the bourique again. "You are a boy, aren'tcha?"

"It remains to be seen," K replied, eyeing Atreus.

"Hey!" Atreus exclaimed, turning to his older brother.

K just stuck his tongue out at Atreus who hit him without hurting him. You were getting closer to your sons in their summons to stop fighting. Brok watched Kratos 'wife pulling on K and Atreus' ears which were pushing pups in pain. The blue dwarf was called to order by Kratos who was not very happy to see him watching his wife so closely.

"She have a name?" asked Anìkitos timidly, resting his head on Kratos' shoulder.

"I dunno," Brok replied, trying to push the jerk off. "Rude bastard ain't ever asked so I ain't ever asked hers. Haaa!"

"What's your?" you asked, looking at the dwarf.

"Brok."

Atreus moved closer to Jenny, whispering runic words to her. Jenny got up to finish crossing the bridge. Kratos put his hand on the small of your back, finally crossing the bridge with K, Atreus and Brok.

"Huh... Say... You're not gonna believe me, woman, but uh... That dagger you got, uh? It was me what made her... Me and my brother," Brok explained to you. looking up as you looked at him puzzled.

"How do you know I have a dagger?"

"Yeah, how do you know that?" Kratos asked in a threatening voice.

"I recognize every weapon I've made," Brok replied tit for tat. "Wathever, was one of our best. So don't let nobody else go work on her except for us two. You gotta handle her specia or he'll wreck beyond fixin '. I can enhance her for you right now if it so pleases. "

They were finishing crossing the bridge, K and Atreus were busy petting the animal as Brok asked if you were interested in him checking your sword. The woman replied that he was right and that she did not believe him. You couldn't believe the dwarf who said he recognized all the weapons he made at a glance. Kratos called out K and Atreus who quickly came back to them when Brok told them there was a fork-shaped rune on the handle. You would stop upon hearing this, forcing your husband and sons to do the same, you unsheathed the blade and saw the rune in question as Brok approached with part of the mark.

“That was our brand, my brother and me, before we split,” Brok explained, pointing to the brand. "I got half of it right here, see? Look, you want I should upgrade her or not?"

You looked at Kratos puzzled. The Spartan held out his hand silently asking for your weapon. You gave him your dagger which he handed to Brok, telling him not to disappoint them. The blue dwarf turned his back on the family to go to his workshop. The family moved closer to the table, Kratos placed his wife's favorite weapon on the small wooden table as Brok smashed his hammer on the blade of the weapon, a glow enveloping the weapon before disappearing. You picked up your weapon again, examining it closely with your only good eye when the Draugrs who had been hiding among the trees returned.

Kratos quietly tells you to take Anìkitos as he unsheathed the small ax in his hand. You took the little one out of the basket, keeping him in your arms as your husband went to kill the Draugrs.

"Say, your pa can KILL," Brok commented, looking at the three boys watching their father. "Do you want to be like him?"

"I'm not sure...," Atreus replied.

“Strong like Father,” Anìkitos replied.

"This road it leads to the mountain?" Kratos asked, putting away his ax and walking closer to his family and the workshop.

"Should put you in the right direction, sure," Brok replied.

The boys greeted Brok as Kratos pulled a chain, opening the door that was to allow them to take them to the mountain.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

You sighed as you carefully observed your sword from which you drew the blood of the troll you had fought with Kratos, Atreus and K.  
You never thought the road to the mountain would have been so full of pitfalls. You didn't expect to see so many Draugrs as well as other Norse creatures. In a way, it reminded you of Greece. You were taken out of your thoughts by Anìkitos who pulled lightly on your pants, thus attracting your attention.

"Mommy?"

"I'm fine, Anì," you reassured as you stroked the long black hair styled into a braid. "Why did your father take you out of the basket?"

"I'm going to send the boys out. Atreus has yet to practice shooting," Kratos replied as he moved closer to you to hang the basket on your back. "I will need you to wear Anìkitos now."

"Okay."

Kratos tied the knot around your chest, checking that the basket was hanging on your back. They joined K, Atreus and Aníkitos who were waiting for them. The family continued their journey and as he had said, Kratos sent the boys out hunting. He knelt beside Atreus who drew his bow and arrow to aim at the boar which was not far from them.

"Shoot when you are ready," Kratos said in a low voice so as not to frighten the boar. "Remenber... Draw to your chest. A wild boar's hide is thick."

Atreus listened to his father's advice and he shot his arrow which, to his surprise, ricocheted off the body of the boar which was running away so soon.

"But... I hit it. Didn't?" Atreus asked looking at Kratos surprised. "I did what you said and it looked it bounced off."

"No doubt a magical boar," said K.

"Hunh! What do you think?" Kratos asked, looking at his sons.

"Strange boar," Aníkitos replied.

"Then catch up with him."

Kratos had barely finished his sentence when the three boys set off in pursuit of the boar, being followed closely by their parents. The three brothers caught up with the boar which was half-hiding in the mist. Kratos moved closer to Atreus who turned to him saying he had it. The young archer bent his bow before releasing the arrow which went to plant itself in the thigh of the animal.

"YES!" cried Atreus in delight.

"Don't lose sight of him."

K and Atreus scampered off quickly, chasing the injured boar. Anìkitos remained bent over to step over the trunk. You wanted to help him, but Kratos tells you to let him fend for himself. The little one somehow manages to climb over the dead trunk. He smiled at his parents, delighted to have succeeded. Anìkitos wanted to follow his brothers, but he resigned himself when he saw all this haze.

"Where?" Anìkitos asked, turning to Kratos.

"I don't know," Kratos replied, stepping into the mist. "Boys ?!"

You took Anìkitos' hand, telling him to stay close to you. You were entering a sort of labyrinth. Kratos called out K and Atreus in a loud voice.

"Hurry, Father!" cried Atreus.

"We found him!" cried K.

Kratos and you were following Atreus' voice as he kept telling you to hurry. They tumbled into a small cave when they heard a woman cry:

"What did you do ?!"

"I'm sorry!" exclaimed Atreus.

"Kratos! Hurry!" you cried panicking.

Kratos passed quickly through a narrow passage to finally see Atreus and K as well as the woman who had screamed.

“We didn't know he belonged to anyone,” K said who was kneeling, with Atreus and the stranger near the boar.

"He doesn't. He's my friend."

"The boys was following my command," Kratos said as he moved closer to the woman.

"Then help fix this. Hold here please. Hold, I said," the woman said, turning to Kratos and grabbing his wrist to make him kneel in front of the injured boar before going to stand next to him. Atreus. "He's losing blood. The last of his kind in all the realm and you shoot him. You needed food?"

“Target practice,” Atreus explained.

"Target practice..."

"I'm so sorry," Atreus apologized once again.

"Keep that pressure on, the blame is mine. I should have keept a closer eye," reassured the stranger.

"Will he die?" Atreus asked.

"I will not let him."

You came out of the narrow passage with Anìkitos. You kept the cub close to you as you got closer to your family and this stranger who instructed Kratos to save the boar.

The stranger plunged her hand into one of her pockets to release a golden dust before placing her hands on the boar while reciting a spell under the surprised gaze of Atreus and K.

"You're a witch...," K said surprised.

"I can't finish the healing here," the Witch said, eyeing Kratos before showing the branches behind her. "My home is just beyond the trees there. You'll carry him."

The Witch stood up, with Atreus and K, both boys begging Kratos with their eyes. The Spartan looked at you puzzled. The Witch tells them with a sigh that the animal must not die. Kratos was picking up the boar as the Witch made her way to the branches, picking up dirt.

"Good. He seems stable and calm for now," she said before brushing off the branches that showed a beautiful garden. "This way."

The family entered the Witch Sanctuary. Under other circumstances, you would have marveled at a fairy-tale landscape. It was place had nothing to do with your house. All your attention was focused on the Witch.

"Kratos? Who is this woman?" you asked, gently squeezing Anìkitos' hand, who clung to you, looking at the Witch uncomfortably.

"I don't know. All I know is that this boar is his friend," Kratos explained.

"And the boys?"

"They are fine."

You nodded slightly without taking your eyes off this Witch who was chatting with Atreus and K.

"That bow's a little big for you, isn't it?" the Witch asked Atreus.

"Mother made it for me. Said I'd grow into it."

"I've never seen you in these woods," she said louder, turning to you.

“Yes, we are very close to home,” you say quickly.

"We're here," she said pointing to a huge tree.

"You live in a tree?" K asked puzzled. "It's strange."

“Not in it. Below it,” the Witch replied. "Heimili!"

The earth began to shake as the tree rose from giant turtle. Anìkitos gave a terrified little cry before throwing himself into your arms. You lifted him off the ground, carrying him in your arms. Atreus and K were more and more excited when they saw the giant animal, they quickly approached the turtle which hung its head towards them.

"Boys...," you called, looking at your worried sons.

"I promise you, they're safe," reassured the witch as she opened the door to her house.

The boar began to growl loudly, struggling violently, surprising you. You cringed as Kratos walked into the Witch's house, who went to look for ingredients to cure the animal.

"Place him on the stave here. Keep him still."

Kratos placed the boar on the symbol which was engraved on the floor, holding it in place. You entered the house in turn with your three sons. You went to stand behind the God of War with the boys, keeping them away from this woman.

“You live alone?” Atreus asked, looking around.

“It's better this way,” the Witch replied.

"Yeah, our parents doesn't like people either," K replied, looking at his mother and father.

"K," you growl, tugging at your oldest son's ear.

"Aouch! What? You don't?" he asked, massaging her sore ear.

"Hold him still, Before he hurts himself," said the Witch, approaching the boar with ingredients she gave him. "Good. Easy... Rest now... I need two more things. Fresh red root grows just behind the house. The boys can pull a cluster?"

The boys looked at their parent, waiting for a response from them. You were looking at Kratos who nodded slightly. You gave Anìkitos to K and the boys left the house to go to his garden.

"What else?" Kratos asked, looking at the Witch who was waiting for K, Atreus and Anìkitos to be out of the house to look at the couple with a serious expression.

"I…," the Witch began, extending her hand to Kratos who stepped back sharply. "I know you're a God. Not of this realm but there's no mistaking it. They doesn't know does them? About your nature or them own?"

"That is none of your concern!" Kratos exclaimed as he felt the anger rising in him as he followed the Witch who walked to her shelf.

"The Gods of these realms don't take kindly to outsiders. Trust me, I know. When they fond you, and they will, they'll make things difficult. The boys will want answers."

"That's will be our problem," you say, eyeing the annoyed Witch.

“Whatever you're hiding, you cannot protect them forever,” the disgruntled Witch replied. "But you're right... Doesn't concern me."

The Witch had her back to the couple, telling them that she needed a handful of Lamb's Cress growing in her garden. You didn't have time to answer as Kratos took your hand and led you outside. You followed your companion behind the house to pick the flower.

"I don't like this woman too much," you say, eyeing Kratos.

"We're going to leave quickly," Kratos reassured as he moved closer to you. "I swear."

You nodded slightly, clinging to the muscular arm as you went to see the boys. You watched the trio working to pull up a plant. Finally, Anìkitos was quietly sitting on the ground, royally ignoring his big brothers, K encouraged Atreus who was pulling with all his might on the plant which seemed to have merged with the earth. K unsheathed one of his twin blades to cut the plant. Kratos called his sons, so that one of them would go and give the ingredients to the Witch. The family returned to the house, Kratos gave the ingredients to Atreus who quickly went to give them to the stranger.

"Ah, exactly what I need," the Witch commented as she finished preparing the medicine for her friend.

"So he's going to live?" Atreus asked.

"Yes."

"Then we are leaving," Kratos announced, putting his large hand on your back to walk towards the door with you and his sons.

"Atreus come here," you called out, extending his hand to the boy who quickly walked over to his mother.

"Wait," the Witch called, standing to stop the family. "Not without thanks."

The Witch walked over to a table to dip her fingers into a golden dust she wanted to apply to Kratos' neck which was catching her wrist.

"You want solitude?" she asked, looking at the couple. "This mark will hide you from... Those who might make your journey... Difficult."

Kratos glanced quickly at you, K, Atreus and Anìkitos before nodding slightly as he let go of the Witch's wrist. This applied the mark on the Spartan's neck before passing to his wife who remained on her guard and her sons. The Witch stood up as she ordered the turtle to bring down the house, the walls were shaking and dust falling from the ceiling as a door opened into a cave.

"There's a shortcut below the house that leads safely out these woods," she explained as she moved closer to the open door. "Follow this path down, then head towards daylight."

The family was heading for the door when Atreus stopped by the Witch asking if they were going to see her again. She smiled at him, telling him that they revered each other whenever he wanted to. The family was leaving the Witch's house who gave them a last present, a compass. You watched the compass pointing in a certain direction, your goal. You went in a boat with your husband and your children. You were sitting next to Kratos, Atreus and Anìkitos was installed on the second bench and K was installed on furs behind his brothers.

Kratos was rowing out of the Witch's cave. The Patriarch and his pure family see that they were approaching the mountain.

"There's the mountain," Atreus said, pointing to the mountain in question.

"We're close?" asked Anìkitos, looking at his parents.

"Yes, we're getting closer," you replied to the smaller one.

“We flow into a sea water,” Kratos commented.

"How do you know?" Atreus asked.

“It's smell stinks,” K. replied.

"Stinks! Ugh!" replied Anìkitos in turn, pinching his nose.

You were smiling when the boat finally left the Witch's cave. The boys immediately noticed the statue of Thor lying under the sea.

“Look at that. It's Thor…,” Atreus said.

"Thor... God of Thunder..."

"Here, are you listening to the stories that mother tells us?" asked K. sarcastically.

"I seldom did, K. (Y / N), do you know a God who does not feel pain?"

"Hm... I've heard of it before. I believe there is a God called Baldur. An Aesir God. Son of Odin and Frigg."

"And Odin is king..."

"That's right. Wait... You mean that..."

"What?" K and Atreus asked curiously of the union.

You didn't answer your sons' question. It meant that the stranger who attacked you was none other than Baldur. How did the Gods of his Kingdom find Kratos? Were they trying to kill your husband and your children?

You were out of your mind when you felt the boat stop. You saw that Kratos had stopped the boat in front of a statue with runes written on it. Atreus turned to the statue to read the runes.

"It reads:" Sacrifice your arms to the center of the water, awaken again the cradle of the world. "

"Throw our weapons into the water?" K asked puzzled. "Why? And already, is someone really going to do it?"

You took your dagger from your thigh, you looked at your weapon for a few moments. You then looked at Kratos who said to you: "Go ahead." You stood up, holding your dagger by the blade, before throwing it into the sea. A few seconds passed, but nothing happened.

“It's a lie,” you say with a sigh.

You turned to Kratos to apologize for losing the weapon he gave you when the water was seen to shake, causing the boat to move. Kratos grabbed your wrist, forcing you to kneel down. The family thinks they see something moving behind a mountain range. Atreus was hugging Anìkitos as K wrapped his arms around his brothers when something came out of the water causing the boat to rock violently, which was at the mercy of the water. You clung to Kratos feeling yourself being violently shaken in all directions when the sea calmed down. Kratos stood up, helping you to do the same as the boys stood back in front of the huge creature that had risen from the water.

"What is this?" asked the Spartan, putting you behind him.

The creature opened its huge eye in front of the family, surprising the Spartan's wife and her sons.

"It's the Wolrd Serpent...," you say in a whisper.

The Wolrd Serpent came out of the water, rising up in all its glory. He spat something that got stuck in Kratos' seat. The dagger of (Y / N). The Spartan quickly picked up the dagger, unsheathing his ax as the World Serpent brought its huge head closer.

"Stay calm!" Kratos exclaimed in fighting stance.

"We are!" cried K.

"This is great!" cried Atreus in turn.

The Serpent began to speak in a language a family member could understand. Kratos asked if this thing was talking, you nodded saying that the World Serpent is friendly. The Spartan was asking you for a translation of what he was saying, but it was impossible for you to answer him. The Serpent walked away, finishing speaking in his dark tongue. The sea calmed down, the tension eased. The family sat down in their seats, noticing that with the Serpent awakening, the sea level had dropped, revealing numerous beaches, towers representing the different Realms and the bridge that led to the Golden Temple.

"Wooh!" Anìkitos said looking around surprised.

"It was all just under the surface," Kratos commented as he rowed to the dock that led to the Golden Temple.

"Except fo the Statue. Good thing, huh?" Atreus asked, smiling at his father.

"Hrmph!"

Kratos was mooring the boat at the dock. The boys got off the boat, followed closely by you and your husband. The family climbed the stairs to the bridge. They could see they were approaching the mountain.

"Is this the way to the mountain?" you asked, looking at Kratos.

"It would seem," the latter replied.

"If it isn't the bearded beed and his family! Have I got something for you!"

The group turned to none other than Brok who had appeared out of nowhere. The blue dwarf opened the double doors that led to the Temple under the surprised gaze of the brothers.

"Brok?" Atreus asked puzzled.

"How did he get here?" continued K.

"None of yer fuckin 'business. Now get in there. I got something for ya! And don't go makin' pig eyes at my spot... I saw it first!"

"'Kay~" Anìkitos replied.

"What do you think he wants?" Atreus asked, approaching Kratos.

"To test our patience," Kratos growled as he followed Brok into his workshop with his wife and sons.

“When word gets out about my nex shop, folks'll finally come outta hiding,” Brok commented as he walked to the back of the table. "They'll be Clawing all over each other just to catch a whiff od my wares, you watch! Catch!"

Brock threw a brilliant blue stone at Kratos. The Spartan caught him flying. He examined the stone as Brok explained to him that this stone was a key of Yggdrasil. Thanks to her, he could open the magical doors leading to the branches of the World Tree. But this door could only lead them here, to the workshop, and they should never leave the path, unless they wanted to die. Kratos put the stone away as he headed for the exit. You followed suit with your sons to set off for the mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

"You don't know where they went?" Laufey asked irritably. "What does it mean?"

"That they're just missing," Baldur replied with a weary sigh. "Odin's crows can't see them anymore and I can't do anything about it. There is only one person who can do this, that's mother."

"Freya? Why would she do that?"

Baldur shrugged in response. Laufey swore, biting his thumbnail. Freya had decided to help you, Kratos and your children. As long as Freya's magic was working, it was impossible for her and Baldur to find the family of the Greek War God.

"But we can still go see him," Baldur continued. "He can, maybe, know where they are hiding."

"Yes, maybe. Tell Magni and Modi to come over. His idiots can try to price them. But tell them the woman and the Spartan are mine."

"That's what we'll see," Baldur thought. 

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

"What were those things?" Atreus asked, hanging onto his father's back. "They smelled awful."

“Scorn pole,” K said, landing in front of a huge gate with his mom and dad. "That's what you call them, Mother."

"Yes, I showed your father how to neutralize them."

Atreus chuckled when he heard that.

"What?" Kratos asked, looking at Atreus.

"It's just funny to think of her teaching you sommething."

"It's true when you think about it," K replied with a chuckle.

"Yes," Kratos replied, heading for the door.

You were smiling when you felt Anìkitos stick his head out of the basket.

“Someone behind the door,” the little one said looking at the door.

"How?" Kratos asked.

"One."

Kratos opened the door leading to the Foothills. The family was coming out of the cave, they were finally at the foot of the mountain. Atreus' gaze fell on another dwarf who was working energetically. The younger sibling was about to ask Kratos a question, but Kratos cut him off, telling him that they had to keep moving forward. You saw the dwarf turn to you, his gaze rested on your dagger. The dwarf wasted no time getting closer.

"Excuse me miss, but... How did you come by that dagger?"

"Gift from my husband," you say, eyeing the dwarf.

"Sorry to be so indiscreet but ... I know that blade. It was one of bear," said the dwarf, quickly stepping in front of you, forcing you to stop.

"Step aside," Kratos ordered threateningly.

"I... I'm sorry, but..."

"Are you Brok's brother?" K asked, approaching the dwarf.

"I found the second part of the symbol," Atreus said, approaching his parents with the iron. "Look." 

Kratos took the iron, motioning for you to give him your dagger. You gave it to him and he could see that Atreus was telling the truth. Se dwarf was Brok's brother.

"The blue one is your brother?" Kratos asked in a threatening voice.

"Agàpi. Still," you say, placing your hand on Kratos' biceps.

"Yes, though my talents are vastly superion. No boast, swear to Freya."

In response, Kratos held out the dagger at Sindri who jumped as he took a step back.

"Do not undo his work. Improve upon it only."

"Yeeeah... But can you put it down over here?" Sindri asked nervously seeing the state of the blade. "The blade is..."

"No."

"Filthy... Okay, then... I'll just... I will just..."

Sindri took the dagger by the blade, he was holding it with his fingertips and keeping it away from him. You and Kratos were looking at each other. You shrug your shoulders before following the dwarf to his workshop followed by your sons and your husband. Kratos put the iron on the table, watching Sindri carefully as he cleaned the dagger.

"So what were you working on?" you asked, placing your hand on that of Anìkitos who was watching the dwarf.

"Oh, that... I call it the" Sky mover. "Just up that mountain waits a treasure trove of rare resources," Sindri explained as he finished upgrading the dagger. "Once I mine it, I'll need a way to bring it all down ..."

"And you know how to fix it?" Atreus asked.

"Not even a little."

Kratos retrieved your dagger, causing Sindri to step back. The Spartan gave Sindri a purse before returning your dagger. You smiled at the dwarf and thanked him before continuing on this journey. 

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

The trip to the top of the mountain was very unexpected. Kratos was forced to face an ogre, the Black Breath blocking the only access to the Mountain. Freya had come to help the family, informing them that the only way to fend off the Black Breath was to use Alfheim's light. She led you to the bridge, leading to the Temple of Tire. The Witch asked Kratos to put an axle back in place to push the bridge along the rail back to its original position. Once the bridge was back in place, Freya took you to the Hallway between the Realms to take the family to Alfheim, a Kingdom at war for many centuries for the Light. To Freya's surprise, the Light was barely visible, after that it all happened very quickly. The Witch was sucked into a portal and you were trapped in this realm. For more security, you decided, with Kratos of course, to stay with Anìkitos in the workshop of Brok, who had mysteriously disappeared. Kratos, K and Atreus had left to restore the Light and recharge the Bifrost.

You were watching Anìkitos playing with his favorite toy. A wooden rabbit that Kratos had carved on the day he was born. The little one had never separated from this toy, not even to sleep.

"Mommy hug!" exclaimed Anìkitos, hugging you.

You hugged Anìkitos who was delighted to have you alone for him. Finally, Kratos, K and Atreus shouldn't be long now. It had been a while since they were gone and the Light was once again present in Alfheim. They had succeeded, you had never doubted them. When your men were back, the two boys would jump into your arms telling you what had just happened at the same time, which made this discussion a little difficult to understand. Kratos calmed the two boys by saying that they had to return to Midgard now to continue their journey.

"Did something happen in Alfheim?" you asked Kratos in Greek.

"Nothing very important," the Spartan replied in Greek.

"Kratos..."

"It's all right, (Y / N). Really."

"Okay."

Back in front of the Black Breath, Kratos used the Bifrost to repel the spell. When the smoke disappeared, the light revealed a door, the entrance to the mountain.

"Still sure you want to continue?" Kratos asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," you replied confidently.

"Good." 

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

The way to the top was just as long and wandering. Kratos' family had crossed paths with Sindri again, who was attacked by a Dragon. Kratos had managed to defeat him with the help of Atreus. The archer was delighted to have been able to help his father. Now the family was close to the top of the mountain. Probably near the end of their journey, well, you hoped, like Kratos. The Spartan wanted this story to end quickly. He wanted to resume training from K and Atreus.

"Your quiver," Kratos said looking at Atreus who was holding his quiver.

"Strap broke when we fougt the Dragon," replied the archer, resuming his journey. "It's all right, I can hold it."

"Stop," Kratos ordered, walking over to Atreus to pick up one of the braid mistletoe arrows Sindri had offered as he motioned the boy to turn. "K, what did I say about that sort of thing?"

"Pain we endure, faulty weaponry we do no," K replied, eyeing Atreus.

“Pain endure,” Anìkitos repeated.

"Yes," Kratos replied, roughly repairing Atreus' quiver. "This will do for now. Good?"

Atreus tugged on the strap lightly, testing resistance by nodding slightly.

"Good."

"Go."

K and Atreus passed their parent to get closer to the top. You tell the boys to be careful where they step foot. The path was narrow and there was a lot of snow.

"Are we going to go home?" asked Anìkitos.

"I don't know, honey," you say, following Kratos. "I hope so."

Anìkitos tensed when he heard voices. Kratos saw the little one stop his ears and hide in the basket.

"Anìkitos? What do you hear?"

"The man who hurt mom. He's up there, Father."

"How it is possible?" you asked, looking at Kratos.

"You killed him though," Atreus said, eyeing his surprised father.

"He's not alone," Anìkitos continued.

"What do we do? Shall we continue?" K asked, turning to Kratos.

"Yes, stay silent."

You tell Anìkitos to stay hiding in the basket. Your gaze fell on your husband and your youngest son, who clung to the back of his father who began to climb, followed closely by K. You followed them. The voices were quickly reaching your ears. Baldur's voice reached your ears, as did that of two other men and a woman.

"You know why we're here. My last visit manage to loosen your tongue?" asked Baldur. 

"I see you brought company this time" commented the older voice, mischievous. "Must be important if the sons of Thor deign to grace ma with their presence. Tell me... You two still tripping over yourselves to impress daddy? And you Laufey, it's surprising to see you with them. never thought you would fall so low. "

"The tattooed Spartan and his scarred-face wife," Laufey began between his teeth. "Where are they?"

"Why would I know that?" Mimir asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're the smartest man alive, aren't you?" Magni asked.

"Smarter than all the dead ones, too" Mimir replied.

"You help me, I help you" continued Baldur. "Tell me where they are and I'll talk to Odin..."

"Your father won't let me go, Baldur, and he won't let you kill me," Mimir exclaimed. "You have nothing to offer me. So take your questions, take your threats, take these three worthless wankers, and piss off."

"Listen to me, Mimir. Tell me where that bitch with her scars is or I'll rip your tongue out," Laufey threatened as he walked over to the tree, ax in hand.

"You don't scare me, Laufey. Remember we're being watched," Mimir said, looking up at Odin's crow. "Now get out of here!"

Laufey's gaze fell on the green crow who was watching them intently. The woman stared at her ax behind her back before turning to Mimir and walking away with Baldur and Magni. Modi threatened to come back to take the captive man's other eye. Baldur ordered his nephews to shut it up before leaving with them. Aníkitos listened intently, warning Kratos and (Y / N) that the group was gone. The family finally reached the top, this place was surrounded by a dome of magic, allowing them to breathe normally and it was warmer.

"Ahhh... The very topic of conversation...," Mimir began drawing the attention of the family. "A tattooed Spartan and a scarred-face woman."

"Boys, follow in their footsteps and check that we are alone" Kratos ordered without taking his eyes off Mimir.

"But... We just saw them leave," Atreus said surprised at the request.

"Do I Say" interrupted Kratos.

K took Anìkitos out of the basket by spanking a sign for Atreus to follow him. The three boys moved away from their parent to search the area and make sure their enemies were gone. You and Kratos climbed the few steps to get closer to the prisoner man.

"They doesn't knwo what you are... "Mimir began before being cut off by Kratos.

"Quiet" Kratos ordered looking at Aníkitos who was too busy playing with his wooden bunny to listen to them.

"Who are you?" you asked, looking at Mimir. 

"Me? I'm the greatest ambassador to the gods, the Giants, and all the creatures of the Nine Realms. I know every corner of these lands, every language spoken, every war waged, every deal struck. They call me .. . Mimir! Smartest man alive, and Inhave the answer to your every question. "

"Why does the son of Odin hunt us?" Kratos asked, forcing Mimir to look at him.

"Okay," Mimir replied, not knowing what to say to that. "There are a few gaps in my knowledged. But Odin's had me imprisoned here for ... 109 winters. I'm a clever las, I can piece it together, I promise. Just ... Given time."

"The woman who was with her men. Who is she?" you ask, playing nervously with his fingers. "How can she know us?"

"I don't know how she might know you, but her name is Laufey. She's known in the Realms as Laufey the Righteous. An ironic name to me," Mimir replied.

K, Atreus and Anìkitos came back to their relative saying that there was no one there except them. The adults looked at the boys silently when you looked at Mimir again.

“Odin's son attacked me. He wanted answers about a few things, he also told me that I pissed off the last person to piss off and he spoke of a curse. 'he was talking about the woman who was with you, "you explained. "This woman is angry with me personally, but I don't know why. You don't know anything about that?"

“Hmmm… I can't answer that at the moment,” Mimir replied embarrassing. "But knowing Laufey, his intentions are dishonest."

"So she's not going to leave us alone," you say with a sigh.

"As I understand it, Sister. It's you she's looking for," Mimir continued.

"Do you know this woman, Mother?" Atreus asked, looking at you.

"No, I don't know her." 

Kratos stared at the ground, clenching his fists in annoyance. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his wife, especially after what had happened with Baldur. The Spartan was still angry with himself for not having returned sooner to protect you from the God Aesir. He was afraid of losing you, what would he have done without you with the children? You were the one who managed to keep your family together.

"How can we find out and defeat her?" Kratos asked.

You looked at your husband surprised by what he had just said. Kratos wanted to fight against Gods?

"First, you need to cut off my head" Mimir announced bluntly.

"Wait, what?" the two boys exclaimed, looking at Mimir surprised.

“Odin made sure that no weapon, not even Thor's hammer, could free my body from these bonds,” Mimir explained as Atreus tried to cut the branches with his knife and Aníkitos tugged at the branches. "But fortunately, you don't need my body. The trick, we need to find someone who can reanimate my head, using the old magic."

"Old magic... There is a witch of the woods, she knows the old ways" said Kratos.

"And she'll help? She might do. Worth a try!"

"Bur if she fails, you will be dead."

"He tortures me, you know. Every day, brother. Odin himself sees yo it personally, and believe me, there is no end to his creativity. Every. Single. Day. This... This isn't living."

"Very well," Kratos replied, drawing his ax.

Atreus was shaking his head slightly, saying he didn't want to see this. The boys moved away from Mimir. Kratos moved closer to Mimir by resting his ax on his shoulder.

"Brother, Sister," Mimir called in a low voice. "In case you can't resurrect me, there's something you need lnow. The boys... The longer you delay talking to them, the more hurt they will be. They will resent you and you may lose us forever."

"There are still a lot of things they shouldn't know," Kratos replied, turning his back on Mimir.

"Aye... So you value your privacy more than your sons?"

"I'm going to cutt off your head now" Kratos replied quickly.

"Fair enough" Mimir replied. 

Kratos turned to Mimir, brandishing his ax. K, Atreus and Anìkitos winced as they heard Mimir's head fall to the ground with a most unpleasant noise. The three boys looked again at their father who had just picked up the head which he tied to a rope and then hung it on his belt. You arched an eyebrow when you saw Mimir's dead head swaying on Kratos hip. It was quite surprising.

"Reminds me of something like that," you commented as you walked away from Kratos.

"Quiet, woman."

You giggled as you took Anìkitos' hand, who asked you why you were laughing. You were shaking your head saying it wasn't really important. Kratos rolled his eyes as the three brothers looked at each other without understanding anything about what was going on between their mother and father. 


End file.
